Hold My Hand
by Scout Girl
Summary: The Doctor looks into his memories. And he holds her hand again.


Disclaimer: geen kans, aucune chance, keine Wahrscheinlichkeit, keine Weise, wünsche ich

nenhuma possibilidade, nenhuma maneira, eu desejo, no chance, no way, I wish, I think you get the unhappy picture.

Dedication: forestwife for being the first person to review 'Who is Rose Tyler?' Thank you

A/N: If you read A World of our Own and Who is Rose Tyler? You will know that I like the Seekers, (is this a carbon copy of the other A/N on Who is Rose Tyler?) Well here you go another post-Doomsday Song Fic. The Song is I'll Never find another you.

A/N: Not BETAed

A/N, This is the Doctor but he is not a) Totally depressed or b) doesn't care. He ... oh just read the story

* * *

Hold My Hand

He had stopped for once, he didn't often stop but now he did. He sat down on the grating of the TARDIS. He had been busy. He just relaxed for once. He ran his hand through his hair. Rose had either loved him doing that or loathed it. Or was that Marmite? Oh well, Rose. He settled on that to think about. Rose. His Rose. He'd find a way to her. He needed her but he had to live. Like he told Cassandra 'live a little', he couldn't get back to Rose for now. But if he ever found a way back to her he'd find it and be overjoyed but it never worked to dwell on the past, he had tried that once and it didn't work. Time didn't matter he had a time machine, be could live another thousand years and reach Rose a week after he had said goodbye. But he would find her one day. He was still sad that he never got to tell her but as long as she didn't give up on him, he wouldn't give up on finding her.

_There's a new world somewhere_

_They call the promised land,_

_And I'll be there someday_

_If you will hold my hand._

_I still need you there beside me_

_No matter what I do_

_For I know I'll never find another you._

He did need her. No one else could help him in the same way as she could. No one else could hold his hand like she had but they helped. Like after he had left Susan on Earth, Vicki had helped him get over what he had done. He still missed Susan of course and he would have gone to see her but then the war came. But having people helped but they weren't Rose and as much as he searched half heartedly for some to take her place no one ever did. And the Doctor was glad. He didn't want to replace Rose but to have a friend with him, someone to teach the universes secrets to. But no one on Earth, even in the universe compared to Rose. His Rose.

_There is always someone_

_For each of us they say,_

_And you'll be my someone_

_Forever and a day._

_I could search the whole world over_

_Until my life is through_

_But I know I'll never find another you_

When The Doctor came across bad times of his life all he did was think of his Rose and what she would have done or said to make him feel better and it worked. Rose was his anchor in the storms of life. And The Doctor was going to find her.

_It's a long, long journey,_

_So stay by my side._

_When I walk through the storm _

_You'll be my guide, be my guide._

_If they gave me a fortune_

_My pleasure would be small;_

_I could lose it all tomorrow_

_And never mind at all,_

_But if I should lose your love dear,_

_I don't know what I'd do,_

_For I know I'll never find another yo_u.

The Doctor looked into his memories. Deep, into his memories and found what he was looking for. He saw the figure of Rose that he had memorized. All of his companions were there and he went into his memories and talked to them at times. He talked to Romana a lot and then Susan. He hadn't talked to Rose yet, not because he didn't want to but because he was scared of what the Rose in his mind knew. But he talked to her now.

"_**Rose"**_

"**_Yes Doctor" _**

"_**Don't give up on me"**_

"_**I promise Doctor, I trust you Doctor"**_

"_**I'll come when I can Rose I swear"**_

"_**Do Doctor but can I do something for you first?"**_

"_**Yes Rose"**_

Rose leant forward and held tightly onto his hand. The Doctor held her hand tight and clasped it to him.

"_**Rose"**_

"_**Yes Doctor"**_

"_**If you ever feel alone just reach for my hand and I'll hold it tight"**_

"_**Yes Doctor… Doctor did I ever tell you that I love you?"**_

"_**You did Rose but I never got to tell you that I loved you did I"**_

Rose shook her head.

"**_Rose Tyler …_**… Owww"

The doctor sat up. Out of his memories for now. He had hit his head on the consul. Well maybe it was best that he saved the proclamation of Love to say to Rose face to face not to a fragment of her memory.

He paused for a couple of minuets just enjoying being close to the TARDIS.

He felt the nerve cells in his hand feel a small warm hand in him. He looked down. Nothing there. He squeezed his own hand and felt a smile in his head.

_But if I should lose your love dear,_

_I don't know what I'd do,_

_For I know I'll never find another you._

He would find his Rose Tyler.

* * *

Scout Girl 


End file.
